<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance, Dance by YumishioriRhul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441128">Dance, Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul'>YumishioriRhul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinity on High [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Drunk violence, Hurt, Not Beta Read, Other, Self-Harm, all the mistakes probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers thought he had it great dating one of the World's Top models, but now he's double guessing himself.<br/>(5 years prior to Sugar, We're Going Down)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinity on High [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A smile plastered to his face, Piers watched as Jaxon got up from their table to go mingle. the moment his model boyfriend had his back to him, that smile faded. He hated this, he hated coming to these Galas with him. He hated Galas, to begin with. Rose only ever invited him in hopes to convince him to move Spikemuth to a Power Spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rockstar watched Jaxon have a good time while he felt crushingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He always felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he attended these things, even before dating Jaxon. He had stopped going to them for a while because of this and now here he was, sitting in silence by himself. He nursed his glass of wine, fiddling with the charm on his choker. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers looked around, trying to find familiar faces to distract himself. The first person he saw was Nessa. She was talking nervously with Milo, which made the singer wonder about their conversation. He shook his head, his eyes finding Bea and Allister talking with adults twice their age. Allister… the boy was a Ghost-type prodigy and Bea was adamant about sharing her Gym with him. Piers could understand why, and he knew it’d probably take her a few more years before Rose would even give her request a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Taking a sip from his glass, his eyes passed over Melony, who was fussing with Gordie’s suit while he looked absolutely miffed over her embarrassing him. That made him chuckle softly behind his glass. It also made him subconsciously adjust his own fuchsia-colored tie. He quickly averted his eyes from them only to land on Opal and Kabu deep in discussion. Piers shook his head, knowing better than to stare. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He sighed as he swirled the wine in his glass, mostly to entertain himself. He could hear Raihan nearby, laughing with Leon as they took selfies together. Piers felt a pang of jealousy, wishing he could have a good time. He set his glass aside and laid his forehead on his arms, trying hard not to sob. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The singer hated being here, hated being so alone, hated himself. Why did he let Jaxon bring him along? He remembered why when the model pulled his head up by his ponytail. The blonde leaned in close, harshly whispering to him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Keep your fucking head up, sit straight and look fucking pretty!” Jaxon hissed into his ear before letting him go. He pretended to help Piers straighten his hair and suit before stepping away again. Piers came to the Gala because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>feared </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaxon. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no… he loves you… he’s just trying things outside of the bedroom… that’s all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The singer tried to rationalize with himself as the model walked away from him again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yea, tonight will probably be really good. He’s just trying to rile me up…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piers continued to convince himself. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Once again he found himself alone, and his glass was now half empty. He sighed as boredom and loneliness returned to him, his only company for the Gala, it seemed. Just as he was settling in for a long rest of the night, someone decided to sit next to him. He was surprised to see the beaming face of Leon. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Leon? Uh… what made ya sit next t’ me? Don’t ya got other people ya need t’ mingle w’?” Piers asked, keeping his eyes on his glass.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, for one; Rose was going to come check on you but I asked him to let me do it, and two; Raihan was worried cause you seemed so lonely.” The champion smiled at him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers shook his head, “Ya didn’t need t’ d’ that… ‘m fine.” He didn’t like how Leon squinted his eyes at him. The singer sighed in relief as the Champ shrugged.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, do you at least want to get some fresh air?” Leon asked. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers peered at Jaxon, the man not looking at him. “I… guess it couldn’t ‘urt… I need a cigarette anyways.” He slowly got up, following the Champion over and out to a balcony. The punk rocker pulled out his pack of cigarettes, nervously fishing one out and lighting it. “Ya ain’t gotta stay out ‘ere w’ me…” he muttered, leaning against the banister and taking a deep drag.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leon shrugged, “I needed a bit of air too.” he smiled and watched Piers. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A long moment of silence passed between the two men, the singer easily finishing off his cigarette. As he flicked the butt off the ledge, turning to say something to Leon, Piers froze. Jaxon stood there, eyes narrowed, arms crossed, and foot tapping. Rose strolled over to Leon and led him away, murmuring something along the lines of, “that’s their business, not ours.” He caught the Champ’s apologetic look as he was led away. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers averted his eyes to the ground. “I… I just needed a quick smo--” Piers was cut off as he found himself suddenly pinned by his neck against the nearby pillar. He stared up in horror at Jaxon as the man squeezed on his windpipe.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What part of “Sit straight and look pretty” did you not fucking understand, Piers?” He snarled at the singer. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers struggled to respond, clawing weakly at the hand on his throat. The lack of oxygen was quickly making the Dark-Typer user light-headed. Right as he thought he’d lose consciousness, Jaxon let go of his neck. The blonde shoved his back hard, Piers’s head hitting hard against the pillar. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Go the fuck home, don’t sleep, wait for me. This. Isn’t. Over.” The model snarled and walked back into the Gala. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers slid down against the pillar, sobbing softly as his hands lightly touched his neck. He knew there were gonna be bruises in the morning and he’d have to hope his make up could cover it well enough. After a few moments of gathering himself together, the singer got up, walking quickly through the Gala to leave. He could feel eyes on him as he tried to slip out quietly. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and become smaller, more unnoticeable as he slipped out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The walk back home was chilling, many thoughts running through Piers’s head. One thought always came to the forefront, no matter how much he pushed it back. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the reason he hurt you. Had you just listened, he wouldn’t have hurt you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>The more he heard it, the more he believed it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yea… had I o’ listened t’ him, I wouldn’t b’ walkin’ ‘ome alone. We’d be chattin’ an’ laughin’...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Somethin’ ain’t right about this guy, Piers…</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <span>Guzma’s words sat in the back of his mind like a plague. The last time he’d seen the rapper was nearly half a year ago when he toured Alola. He’d excitedly told the other man all about Jaxon when they’d first started dating, and Guzma had responded with the words that sat waiting in the deepest part of Piers’s mind. Where reason had been pushed to after the first time Jaxon had smacked him. Still, he pushed to try and convince himself that Jaxon was just being extra dominant outside of the bedroom…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The rockstar sighed as he unlocked the door and walked into the flat. He noticed a letter from Marnie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, she doesn’t need t’ b’ ‘ome when Jaxon does whatever he does t’ me…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, reading over the letter before moving to his room to change his clothes. After doing so, he moved to the couch, waiting for Jaxon to get home.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers did his best to stay awake, but his eyes drooped and soon he was drifting. What woke him up was the sudden pain that radiated over his cheek, and a sharp crack in his ribs which made him cry out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After I told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fall asleep before I got home!” Jaxon bent down, picking Piers up by his ponytail. “Do you like when I hurt you? Do you realize how much it hurts me to hurt you? But you never listen to me, Piers!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The singer yelped as his hair was tugged, being dragged into his room. The blonde tossed him to the bed hard enough that the singer’s back slammed against the wall. Piers hissed in pain and winced as Jaxon tied him up to the bed. The model’s fist connected with the singer’s nose before he kissed Piers hard and bit on his bottom lip hard enough to make him bleed. “Oh, Piers… I love you, I really do… but this is what you get for not obeying me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The blonde pulled away, leaving Piers tied up to the bed and leaving the room. “I’ll be back by noon tomorrow, maybe a night alone and no breakfast will teach you to do as I say.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The singer heard his front door slam and he sobbed openly. He tried to get out of his confines but he was tied tight enough that without moving the rope was digging deeply into his wrists, and with movement the rope caused him to bleed. Piers sobbed himself to sleep that night, his mind double guessing his relationship even as he dreamed. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When Jaxon would return the next day and untie him, Piers would do everything the man said without a word. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After all… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaxon… </span>
  <b>
    <em>right?</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piers endures his worst fight with Jaxon, yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bile made it’s way up his throat at all the blood before him. His hands shook as his vision started to go in and out. Piers thought finally he’d gone too far…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Finally, he’d be free.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But what about Marnie? Who would take care of her if he was gone? The panic made adrenaline rush through his veins. His eyes opened and the singer forced himself to focus. Forced himself to reach for his phone. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers hurt all over. His right eye burned, his back felt like complete shite, and his arms were his own doing. He could feel the blood seeping from the cuts on his arms. Blood dripping down his chin from his eye. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Their fight had been bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers chalked it up as the worst fight they’d ever gotten into. To be honest, he barely remembered why. Or, really, he wanted to forget why. Jaxon had come home not only drunk but angry. Angry that the singer hadn’t wanted to go out to the club with him. This was supposed to be their night of fun and because Piers refused to go out, Jaxon deemed him responsible for ruining it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Musician had tried to explain to his boyfriend that he hadn’t felt good. He wasn’t feeling well enough to be in a crowded room of sweaty people bumping and grinding against each other. To be seen in public with Jaxon while he was still bruised up from their last fight. Piers had used so much make-up to cover it all up. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He just really didn’t want to get dolled up only to be a mess an hour later. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was also sure the paparazzi would be there and any bruise caught on film would cause more problems. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Currently, though, he wasn’t sure if it would have been worse than this. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jaxon’s response to Piers’s reasoning had been to yell. Yell and name call and slap him. This only made the singer snarl and yell back, but never raise his hand against his boyfriend. But it seemed Jaxon wanted him to hit back, as when he didn’t, the model launched into calling him a number of slurs. Trying to egg him on. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The shouting match quickly evolved into a physical fight. More physical on Jaxon’s part as he suddenly pulled a knife on Piers. He’d literally had no time to react as the man slashed him across the eye. The singer had let out a startled gasp, reaching up to feel the wound. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everything after that was a blur. All he could remember was Eric trying to come to his rescue. Jaxon had, instead, grabbed the Toxtricity and while Piers’s back was turned, shoved the Pokemon into the musician. Piers didn’t know what hit him but he would gladly bet his last dollar that he’d gotten electric burns from Eric’s mohawk. It was probably why his back hurt so much. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Arceus… why did he think after Jaxon left that he should slice up his own arms?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers cursed, weakly getting his Rotom to shoot a text to Raihan. He hated bringing the Dragon Tamer into his fights like this. He already could hear how his friend was going to chastise him. But, really, what could he do, besides just bleed out?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Raihan was quick as ever to get to his place. Rushing through the flat and into the bathroom. Piers smiled at him weakly, muttering a soft, “M’ ‘ero…” as the taller man came in and started tending to his wounds on his arms. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did you just call me here to help with your--” The Dragon tamer paused as he noticed the dry blood on Piers’s cheek and chin. His hands quickly moved the singer’s fringe aside before cursing lowly under his breath. “Piers I can’t--”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shite… is it that bad?” The singer started trembling. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yea, yea… but… let me call Leon… He’s dealt with stuff like this before on his own when he knew he couldn’t trust the doctors.” Raihan reassured him. Piers let out a soft whimper but nodded softly. He watched the taller man motion for his Rotom Phone to call Leon. “Any other injuries I don’t know about?” He asked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers hesitated but said nothing. Even if the wounds on his back were bad, he’d ask Marnie to help with those later. Raihan and Leon wanted to kill Jaxon enough as it was. He listened as Raihan asked Leon over and explained the situation. The Champ promised to be over soon and soon Raihan was back to tending the musician’s wounds. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Not much was said, Piers not wanting to feed the Dragon Tamer’s hatred of Jaxon and Raihan not wanting to pry. They sat in a deep silence until the Champ finally made it over. Leon looked over Piers’s wound and winced before sighing heavily. He asked where a needle and thread were, as well as a clean, old rag, and rubbing alcohol. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Once Piers told him, and Raihan brought it to Leon, the champ smiling apologetically at his friend. “Sorry Piers, this is going to hurt… a lot.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>First, he checked the singer’s eye. After a long moment, he asked Piers to open his eye and tell him if he could see. The musician did as told and confirmed he could see. Opening his eye had shown the champion that luckily the gash hadn’t reached past his eyelid. Leon then proceeded to stitch the wound carefully, cleaning it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Make sure Marnie helps you keep it clean, okay?” Leon smiled gently as Piers nodded. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>All three men then took the chance to clean the bathroom of blood before also tidying the living room. As they sat on the couch, Leon asked if Piers wanted to talk about what happened to them. The musician was truthful and told them he really couldn’t remember everything besides getting cut in the face. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers was honestly surprised that he had hidden his wounds on his back so well from the other two. He didn’t want them to know and they weren’t going to find out if he had any say.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After some time of sitting on the couch and talking, Raihan and Leon left. It was getting late but they made sure Piers was safe before they both went home. The singer sat in the silence of his home, finally letting the gravity of the situation hit him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sobs tore through his throat and he buried his face in his hands. His shoulder shook with each hiccup that escaped him. He didn’t know how long he’d been crying when he felt a light hand on his arm. He near jumped out of his skin before relaxed as Marnie climbed into his lap and hugged him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers hugged her back, taking his time to sob and get everything out of his system. After he did, he muttered into Marnie’s hair about what happened. He ranted and vented to his sister before drawing back. “Marns can ya…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She nodded and he turned, lifting up his shirt. Her gasp hurt his heart as much as hearing her sprint from the room. Marnie was back as quick as she was gone, tending to his wounds with delicate care. The musician didn’t know how much time passed as his sister took care of his back.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank ya Marns…” He whispered softly, fighting the urge to cry again. She hugged him more gently this time. After a moment she drew back and walked into the kitchen. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hungry?” she asked him gently. He knew even if he told her no, she’d make him eat anyways, so he nodded instead. “I’ll make somethin’ gentle.” she smiled gently at him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Piers sighed and relaxed back against the couch, closing his eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey Piers…” Marnie called.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...Yea?” He called back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Love ya, big bro.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Luv ya too, Marns.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I had a pretty crappy day today so I thought I'd get out my feelings in the form of a fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>